biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superdadsuper/Canaanite DNA Found
Another “archaeological” discovery has been found within recent days; a find that is consistent, if not confirming Biblical record. A recent DNA test has confirmed and traced the existence of Canaanite genes in the city of Sidon and across modern Lebanon.The findings have been published in an American scientific journal with a focus on genes. The accounts of the Bible state that Israel was suppose to completely destroy the peoples of the cities of Canaan when God handed them over in victory Deut 7:2, 20:17; Lev 27:29. This would be so Israel would not be polluted by the worship of false gods and be dragged away from the worship of Yahweh. Many say that, because God commanded the Canaanites to be wiped out Israel completely followed through. However, the picture of this in the Bible shows this is not true. We find in the Book of Judges that not ‘’all’’ of the people were destroyed, many of the cities were spared. One such city was Sidon. God even specifically states in Joshua that he will drive out the SidioniansJosh 11:8, 13:6, but Judges reveals specifically that the Tribe of Asher failed to drive out SidonJudg 1:31. Further evidences in Judges show that Sidon still existed to Israel’s disobedienceJudg 3:3 and that Sidon’s false gods were being worshippedJudg 10:6. Additionally the Bible mentions many other Canaanite people groups that continued to exist during the Age of Judges. 'Careful reading of Joshua & Judges shows Israel did not capture all cities they alloted. Its a matter of disobedience, not historical inaccuracy. ' This would explain why when gene samples of Sidon and across all of Lebanon were taken they contained Canaanite genes. Israel did not wipe out Sidon amongst other groups like Moab, Amor and Amalek like they were supposed to. The existence of Canaanites genes across the whole Lebanon region is consistent with Biblical accord. Infact, some genes were found to have traces of genes from the east- possibly Moabite, Amorite or Amalekite. It should be no shock to have found traces of Canaanite genes specifically in Sidon and across the region where they lived. Israel did not fully carry out God’s directives and they left many of the Canaanites to live. They would eventually be a tremendous source of immorality for the Hebrews. It is unbiblical to say the Canaanites were completely wiped out and we do not know what happened to them. When you take the time to look at the Bible and what it says you will see that the Israelites did many of the Canaanites. This discovery does two things: reminds of the importance of knowing what the Bible says before jumping too conclusions (that the Canaanites disappeared) and that the Bible is historically reliable. This and many other archaeological discoveries continue to show that the Bible's history is truePsa 19:7 and continues to have an impact through the ages (just as it says)1 Cor 10:11, Rom 15:4, Heb 4:12 ''This work is under copyright of the author and should not be used without his permission. '' Verses Category:NewsBlog Category:Archaeology Blogs Category:Blog posts